Sensor systems exist in everyday life, measuring temperature, determining moisture content, determining the chemical content of soil, etc. Such systems often include sensors coupled to a sensor controller. The sensor is used to provide sensory data or other information to the sensor controller, and the sensor controller operates on that information in some manner.
Many of these sensor systems are configured to use a physical link, such as a wire or other physical device, coupling the sensors and the controller. Other sensor systems are wireless means to transfer information between sensors and sensor controllers.